Invel Yura (Ash)
.}} |gender=Male |age= |blood type= |education= |hair color=White-Blue |eye color=Red |vision= |skin tone= |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |partners= Xerxes Hohenheim |previous partners= |occupation= Chief of Staff Acting Emperor |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= |magic=Ice Magic |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |weaponry and armor= |other equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Invel Yura (インベル・ユラ Inberu Yura) is the 's chief of staff and a former member of its elite unit, the heralded as the "Winter General" (冬将軍 Fuyu Shōgun). Following 's defeat within the war, Invel ordered a complete retreat of their remaining forces in order to keep the Empire from completely falling. However, the damage had already been done. His Emperor's callous, selfish actions through the war cost the lives of too many soldiers, all of whom the Winter General was forced to answer for. Steeling himself to answer for the deeds of his former Emperor, Invel proposed a ceasefire between Alvarez and , in turn ending the war. However, the isolation of due to performed by Irene Belserion meant that he could not cut all ties with the continent and start anew. For this reason, he has allied his efforts with Xerxes Hohenheim of the Ten Wizard Saints, seeking the Scarlet Despair and ensuring that Fiore once more returns to being a peaceful country, so he can lead his people with no regrets in his mind. Appearance Invel is a bespectacled man of average height, defined by a rather stern, almost rigid appearance. Most of his long, white hair is bunched into a ponytail by a golden brace. The ponytail hangs past his right shoulder, reaching up to his chest. The rest of his hair is quite messy, with uneven bangs falling down the sides of his face and between his eyes. He has alert eyes with red irises, this alertness befitting his role in the Alvarez Empire. His attire is quite trim, befitting his strict personality. It comprises of a simple pair of dark dress pants and a white collared dress shirt, completely buttoned up with a blue tie hanging from the neck. Over this, he dons a trench coat with a white border. The color of its interior as well as its exterior matches that of his tie. Dark markings are diagonally branded from the left shoulder and sleeve and run down the front and the back of the coat. The coat has a high collar which is left unfolded. The cuffs are also quite large. As the coat cannot be closed down the front, Invel fastens it with a long belt, looping it twice around his waist and then holding it fast with a simple buckle. This leaves part of the front of his shirt exposed, allowing the tie to be tucked neatly into the coat. The belt itself has a pattern of diamonds running across it. His outfit is completed by a pair of dark shoes with contrasting light soles. Personality History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Ice Magic (氷の魔法 Kōri no Mahō): The power to freeze everything is the essence of ice itself: the purest, but most difficult expression of Ice Magic to attain in a Mage's lifetime. However, the Winter General is an entity who has achieved that very level of prowess. Through countless hours training himself beyond his limits, he has broken the barrier between the physical and conceptual, obtaining an unsurpassed expression of Ice Magic that encompasses "winter's wrath" (冬の怒り, fuyu no ikari) itself. With only the slightest expression of his will, the immediate environment surrounding Invel is forced into the man's submission. A hazy white mist spontaneously generates, reducing the temperatures to such degrees that virtually anything in its presence begins to be encroached in frost. The presence of powerful flames or prior resistance to freezing temperatures are no more than temporary countermeasures against a man of Invel's skill. In fact, his power is so chilling that the sensation of cold does not leave an enemy even after they have been frozen, a glimpse into the true extent of his prowess. Moreover, by incrementally increasing his focus, dictated through the movement of his limbs, he can shift both the magnitude and direction of his freezing power. Thus, the very air transforms into frost. At first glance, it appears that he is performing powerful offensive attacks with creations of ice, but this is untrue. With his persistence in a single skill, Invel has surpassed pre-existing limits of the essence of ice. Rather than make direct contact with an enemy to increase the speed and potency of his freezing power, Invel can freeze the very air towards the direction of his enemy. In doing so, he is transferring that very power towards an enemy through an external medium and leading even highly resistant bodies to be encroached in ice should they not react in time. All the while, he stands with an arm behind his back and a sufficient distance from his enemy. A simple strategy? Surely. But only one of the Winter General's caliber possesses the prerequisite skill to annihilate virtually enemy with such simple methods. 's .]] To freeze the air and other elements is a simple matter, however. An even greater level is available to demonstrate Invel's superiority among those who possess similar abilities to him. Put simply, there is no ice in this world that can overpower his own. Constructs of ice by those with inferior potential are noted to be crushed by his overwhelming might, frozen by the very power that Invel exudes with every motion. With only a single arm, Invel's magical energy surges within the construct that is attempting to mount an assault against him. His opposition shatters in the face of his magic's strength, revealing a pure white tint in that signifies the depth of his magic's strength — the strength of his resolve to surpass any opposition. The Winter General's strength is such that even the likes of , a power that taps into one's very darkness, is proven to be susceptible to this treatment. Even the aftermath of a violent collision between his power and the dark strength of the Devil Slayer Magic, a tremendous blizzard spanning the course of a town, is power that exists under the Winter General's command so long as he wills it. At its greatest, the ability to freeze all things within the physical world has extended to even aspects of the world outside of matter, such as energy and even immaterial forces. To freeze even energy is but a simple feat for the Winter General, whose icy fortress known as his Magical Aura reduces the heat in all things near his proximity. Those who are victim to Invel Yura's wrath will find their bodies stiffening in response to his presence, and all their efforts nullified. Even constructs of incredible weight will be rendered weightless to the Winter General, for when this power is given direction and increased in magnitude, all kinetic energy will desist their advance, retreating before his might. Even forces such as gravity and friction find their influence useless against Invel, whose freezing has reached a level where he can reduce the functionality of these forces to a bare minimum. In combat, this enables him to maneuver across the ground with incredible dexterity if need be, as well as stand up to the most powerful of gravitational abilities without falling or floating. Truly, his resolve is such that he defies the very world's laws, refusing to bow down to anything but his own choice. However, there exists a level of ability in the Winter General where he can destroy the boundary between the physical and conceptual. All that seeks to oppose Invel Yura will be frozen without a trace, whether those be fledgling thoughts or the entire world that deems his ice unholy. *' ' (アイススレイブ Aisu Sureibu) *' ' ( , Hyōzetsu Kamui; lit. "Ice-Rending Divine Raiment") Trivia Quotes Behind the Scenes Category:Males Category:Mages Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Spriggan Twelve